


Spoils of War

by faptainsmutlord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Creampie, F/M, Hardcore, Lactation, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faptainsmutlord/pseuds/faptainsmutlord
Summary: Despite her best efforts, Erza finds herself with her hands full trying to deal with a member of the Spriggan 12, Ajeel Ramal. Soon, she'll realize that her bonds can only take her so far. Unfortunately for her, it's too late for regrets as she finds herself neck-deep in trouble. The pleasurable kind of trouble.
Relationships: Ajeel Ramal/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Erza x Ajeel fic in an alternate version of Fairy Tail where she gets beaten by him in the battle against Alvarez. This is in no way a passionate pairing; rather it's shameless PWP. A lemon for the sake of a lemon, no more, no less. Also, this story contains non-consensual sex. However, I do not condone non-consensual acts of sex (rape) in real life. This is purely a work of fiction. It includes fetishes that some of you may not share, others may appreciate it. Read if you want to, and I hope you enjoy.

"Anything that touches me will turn into sand!" the Sand King boasted, arms wide open in blatant mockery. His face donned a triumphant smirk, seeing as there was no one outside of the Spriggan 12 that had been able to match him in combat. "There isn't a blade in this world that can cut-"

His words were interrupted by a slash from Erza wielding her Sea Empress sword. "The sword of Poseidon hardens your sand!" she yelled, bringing her blade down on her opponent again. Unlike her opponent, she had suffered multiple injuries throughout the duel, and her body was littered with light grazes and cuts. A thin sheen of sweat lit up her body, running down her crevices. Ajeel dodged the blow deftly, still dumbstruck that he had met an opponent who could find a way around his abilities.

Tired and exhausted from the dragged-out battle, Erza stopped to catch her breath before heaving and swinging her greatsword yet again. Her physical exertion manifested itself as more droplets of sweat, running down the sides of her face and down her arms. More rivulets of sweat ran down her toned stomach, and most notably a shining stream slid sensuously down the valley between her bountiful breasts, disappearing between those mounds. Ajeel was momentarily distracted by the enticing sight that he barely managed to get out of the way of her sword, earning himself a gash on the shoulder. It infuriated him that some run-of-the-mill guild mage – a woman no less! – had managed to injure him, even stirring up a familiar heat in his loins.

Perhaps when the battle was over and celebrations were in way at Vistarion, he'd see if Irene was up for the task of helping him relieve himself – with a generous payment of jewels, of course. Irene never offered her services for free.

"You bitch! You're just a grunt! You dare incur the wrath of the great Ajeel?!" In his fury, he summoned all his remaining magic to conjure up a great sandstorm that enveloped the entire city. As the rest of the combatants cursed the sudden sandstorm, Ajeel flaunted his power before the Queen of the Fairies. "Welcome to my sand world, Titania. Here, I am GOD!" he bragged.

Scoffing, Erza attempted to cut through the sand storm and reach her opponent, but to no avail. Stumbling through, the sand buffeted against her torso and tore through her armour, leaving her just a few shreds of dignity. Ajeel cackled in delight as his opponent finally failed to hit him, not for lack of trying. He watched body heave and grunt with exertion, breasts heaving and shapely rump tensing with the effort of taking every step forward, before her shoulders slumped and she fell to her knees.

"That's where you belong, on your knees!" he jeered, walking slowly towards her. With his opponent finally stuck to a single place, he finally managed to get a good look at her armour and equipment. Or more specifically, the lack of it. Her sweaty red locks clung to her forehead, giving her the appearance of a freshly-washed maiden; if not for the sweat and dirt caking her milky white skin. He noticed that her armour was designed to be especially enticing and alluring, perhaps to distract opponents and give the owner an edge in battle. If so, he understood how effective that must have been for her thus far. Not that the 'Queen of the Fairies' needed attractive armour to distract someone anyways.

Her armour had broken off and the fabric covering her had torn off in multiple places, leaving little to the imagination. The bleeding red cuts and gashes littering her otherwise unblemished skin excited and riled him up. He didn't resist the urge to sneer at her pathetic attempts to get back on her feet.

"You're gonna have to try better than that, dear." he mocked before wrapping his fingers around her dainty throat and lifting her off the ground. "Worship me as god. Beg for forgiveness. And I might just find it in myself to grant you a painless death."

"I…w-will never call you a god," Erza choked out, struggling to get out of her enemy's grasp.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, I guess you wish to die the painful way," he prepared his magic to suck out all her remaining life essence, before a twisted idea struck him.

Perhaps he wouldn't need Irene to relieve his tension after all, when there was a perfect specimen of the human female right before him. Come to think of it, she somewhat resembled Irene anyways, so it all worked out perfectly for him.

"Hmm, perhaps I will not kill you after all. You will be of far more use to me alive than dead." He dropped Erza back onto her knees where she grasped at her throat and choked, trying to get as much oxygen as she could into her starved lungs. "W-what do you mean, you fiend?" she tried to demand of him with as much bite as she could, but it did nothing to intimidate her opponent.

"Let me give you a hint. You refused to call me a god, did you not? Don't worry, by the end of what I have planned for you, you'll be calling me master, my slave," he taunted, licking the shell of her ear, making her shudder in repulsion.

Erza paled and her eyes widened at what she heard. There was no way she was going to submit to this disgusting excuse for a human being, an enemy no less. She redoubled her efforts to overpower Ajeel, summoning a second sword and swinging them in tandem. Her opponent, however, effortlessly dodged the deadly flurry of blades and disarmed her with a mighty slap that sent her sprawling to the hardwood floor, blades clattering as they fell a distance away from her. The slap had been so sudden that she had not even been able to react properly to it.

"This is getting troublesome… good thing Yesta made me bring a magic-cancelling collar though…," he mused, pulling out said object from his magic space. While he had never been one to take prisoners – preferring instead to execute them on the spot, he was glad that Dimaria had made him keep a magic-cancelling collar in his magic space for this battle. Titania would probably be his first and last prisoner. He doubted he'd find any other female mages worth taking prisoner after this one.

Roughly grabbing a few locks of her lustrous scarlet hair, he tilted her head so that she was facing him, before securing the collar around her dainty neck with a final 'click'.

"Nngh! W-what the hell! Get this collar off me, asshole! If you're not going to fight honourably, go hide behind the skirts of handmaidens in Alvarez, you coward!" she tried to rile him up and earn herself a rematch as well as another chance at victory. However all she earned was another hard slap from the right, leaving her left cheek red and lightly bruised.

"Gee, what a mouth you have on you, bitch. I fought with you honourably enough and I won. Now I get to take my prize. You don't have a say in it," he snarled, before pulling her by the hair up to face-level. Ajeel took a moment to drink in the sight of his adversary, beaten and yet to be broken. Her cheeks beautifully flushed and her full bosom heaving for breath at regular intervals like an erotic metronome. Not only did she excel in combat, she was also extremely gifted in her physiology. Truly the pinnacle of human femininity.

He then dragged her kicking and screaming over to one of the cabins in the battleship that had survived the destruction caused by their fight. Kicking the hatch open, he was delighted to find that the furniture in the room had remained intact. He threw his captive onto a wooden cot and felt her thrash around a little before he decided that enough was enough. Concentrating his power, he summoned sturdy chains made out of sand that snaked their way around her limbs and secured them to the bedposts, despite her wild attempts to flail her arms and legs about to free herself.

"Let go of me, you fiend! Fuck off! What kind of deranged person carries out such underhanded tactics in a fair battle?! You disg-" she screamed, her threats being cut off by a shriek of pain as the sand chains tightened painfully around her wrists and ankles.

"The battle is over. To the victor go the spoils," he remarked snidely before harshly ripping the remainder of her ruined armour off, throwing them to the side with a loud metallic 'clank'. Erza gasped, mortified that she was unwillingly laid bare before a stranger, save for her undergarments. She'd rather a fellow guild member rather than an enemy, that saw her in such a state.

"Wow, strawberry-patterned bra and panties to match. Pathetic. I guess that minus the armour, the attitude and the magic, when it boils down to it, you're just an ordinary weak female," he sneered, yet he could not suppress the arousal that the sight of this beautiful scarlet-haired angel temptress evoked in him. He had to admit, while he had seen his fair share of sexy bad-girls, there was nothing quite like savouring the innocence of a maiden from a legal guild. He took another moment to drink in the beautiful sight before him, at Erza's expense.

Her silky crimson hair was spread onto the bed around her head. Her eyes showed shame and disappointment at her own inability. Eyes roving further down, he enjoyed the sight of her strong collarbones and her toned, muscled stomach glistening with sweat. Her breasts had seemed huge before, but with the metal restrictions from her armour removed, they now looked positively humongous, straining against the surprisingly durable fabric of her bra that looked like it would pop at any moment. He could see the supple flesh of her bountiful boobs spilling out of the fabric restraints from every side. Moving further down, he paused to admire the prominent cameltoe poking through her panties, to her immense discomfort. Bringing a hand down, he caressed the folds of her vulva through her underwear, watching as she squirmed, biting back a retort lest she get slapped yet again. He let his finger sink between the two plump lips on either side, ever so soft. She felt surprisingly soft down there, for such a toned, battle-hardened warrior. Pulling the panties aside, he admired the sweat shining on her womanly folds. He looked forward to seeing them glisten with a different type of fluid further into their activities. Leaning down, he blew a breath over her vaginal opening, making her shudder and arch her back ever so slightly. After running his hands over her firm thighs, he decided that it was time to kick things up a notch.

Moving back up her body, he hooked a finger under the string of her bra, before fashioning a knife out of sand and cutting it. As soon as the knife cut through the fabric, the cups of her bra snapped back away from each other and hit the wooden frames of the bed with a resounding 'thwack', testament to the pressure they were under, restraining her mounds. Even the usually stoic Ajeel could not help but pause and stare at her magnificent melons laid bare before him. He had seen all kinds of breast shapes and types, but if he had to label a certain pair as 'perfect', they would be the one that belonged to the scarlet-haired knight before him. They weren't beautiful in the sense that one would expect of a model or highly sought-after woman. These breasts were exotic in every sense of the word. Exotic mounds adorned with unexpectedly dark areolae as well as nipples that were longer and thicker than one would expect.

"TIT-ania indeed," he chuckled maliciously. "Your reputation precedes you, Scarlet. I don't usually compliment my fallen enemies, but I've never seen such a perfect specimen of breasts. You have beautiful jugs," he reached out for them.

Placing a hand on her left breast, he squeezed it harshly, eliciting a sharp intake of air from Erza. As expected, she was a stoic warrior until the very end. He was determined to change that today, though. His eyes widened, as her tit proved to be a perfect mix of firm and soft. Feeling an irresistible urge to ravage her breasts, he squeezes hard, a hand on each tit.

Erza inhaled sharply yet again and cursed bitterly, "I swear when I get out of these, I'm going to make you wish you were never born!"

"Big words for someone who would never get out of these bindings!" he cackled madly, mocking her, all the while continuously squeezing her breasts.

"Ah!" Erza cried out in pain as she felt a harsh slap to her breasts. "Magnificent! I'd love to hear more of your pained sounds!" Ajeel yelled, delivering another hard slap to her left breast, spurred on by the sight of the mound jiggling with abandon.

SLAP "Nn-ah!" Erza failed to suppress another pained cry as her delicate chest was abused again and again in the same spot, making a light red hue bloom across the sides of her boobs. He continued to slap her breasts around repeatedly, making her squirm around and try her best to endure the painful stinging sensations. She'd endured worse wounds, but none had reached past her armour to her most sacred regions, so this new feeling left her in overwhelming pain; as well as mild pleasure, embarrassingly enough for her. Even in her pain-hazed state, she admitted to herself that perhaps under different circumstances, with someone she liked delivering the same treatment to her, she might have enjoyed it.

However, she wasn't nearly aroused enough to be giving herself willingly to a base enemy such as the one currently above her. Spitting profanities, she attempted to reach down and bite the fingers off the hands currently tormenting her delicate melons.

"Still feisty! Oh well, that'll only make it more satisfying when I finally manage to break you," Ajeel bit out at her, mildly annoyed by her relentless and futile attempts to escape.

"You'll never break me, piece of shit!" Erza screamed in his face, bitter and humiliated. She had been subjected to all sorts of lewd, inappropriate looks and comments by the male community, allies and enemies alike. However, never before had she been laid bare and touched like a common prostitute. It made her feel impure.

"We'll see about that. I'll make sure before I'm done with you, you'll be begging to be fucked," he said before an epiphany struck him. If pain didn't work, perhaps he'd try stimulating her a little – before reverting back to more pain, of course. Moving away from the bed for a moment, he shuffled through the drawers of the nearby dressers, searching for something as Erza watched on with increasing dread. Finally finding what he had been looking for, the Sand King let out a triumphant cry and turned back to his subject.

"Found it!" he brandished a quill in his hand, making the red-haired mage before him look on in confusion. It would have been such a relief for her if her enemy had finally lost his mind.

However before she could even postulate as to what he could want with a quill, he leaned down and without warning, sharply jabbed her right breast with the pointed end of the quill, making her cry out in surprise. Giving her no room for reprieve, he jabbed her again and again, alternating between her breasts, making the milky-white skin flush pink in blooming flowers, wherever the quill touched her. The sharp tip broke the beautiful curvature of her dirty pillows before the fleshy mounds sprang back to their original shape. It was a mere prick, but her nerve endings flared with every poke, sending pleasurable tingles down her spine. "Hnnn, ah! AH!" She was unable to suppress her embarrassing voice from betraying her mild shocks of pleasure to her jubilant tormentor.

Ajeel watched in glee as her nipples slowly elongated and hardened before his eyes. Her dark pink areola only served to emphasize the thick teat that adorned it. Before, she looked like an unwilling female subject to torture, but now, she looked more like an erotic angel made to be tormented in the lewdest of ways. He'd truly found himself the perfect toy. Perhaps he'd express his gratitude for his majesty for ordering the Spriggans to attack Fairy Tail after all. He'd gotten the perfect trophy for his latest exploits.

Returning his thoughts to the scarlet-haired embodiment of eroticism, he used the feathered end of the quill and ran it lightly over her overstimulated breasts, sending different types of tingles down her spine. Erza shuddered visibly, not expecting the pleasurable feeling running over her breasts.

"S-stop! Please! Just stop this, do anything else but this!" Erza begged, hoping that perhaps he'd let her go upon breaking her stubborn attitude. However Ajeel was not one to let go of his toys so easily. "Oh, begging now, are we. What happened to the stubborn warrior wench from earlier?"

Not letting up, he used the sharp end of the quill and traced a circle around her dark areola, causing her to throw her head back and bite her tongue to stifle a pleasured moan. Before his very eyes, her nipples hardened even further, sticking out almost painfully from their perch on her dirty pillows. It delighted him that even the most unwilling and unwavering of foes could bend and break so easily under his ministrations. Of course, it did help that she was tied up and powerless to stop him.

Without warning, he jabbed her with the quill in the very centre of her nipple; and this time, Erza did let out a moan. Unable to keep her voice in at the sudden action, she let loose a loud, drawn-out moan that reverberated through the wooden walls of the cabin. It was music to the sadistic Sand King's ears. Deciding that his tool had done it's job, he dropped it carelessly upon the dresser, opting to use his hands instead for the next part. Giving her tatas another appreciative squeeze, he pinched each nipple between his index fingers and thumbs, clamping down on them painfully.

At this, Erza whimpered in pain, shrinking away from him in the hope that her nipples would come free of his vice-like grip. However, it only served to stretch her, making it hurt even more.

"What's that Scarlet? You're feeling pleasure from this, aren't you? What's that? You want a break? I'm not giving you a break unless you tell me what I want to hear."

"Urgh! Go die in a rotten hole, fucker!" she spat back at him. In response, Ajeel pulled at her nipples and stretched them, making her arch towards his hands now in an effort to ease the pain.

"Nope, not what I WANT TO HEAR! Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to admit to me that Fairy Tail and that stupid old geezer Makarov made a mistake going to war with us, and that you're just a wench that deserves to suffer defeat at my hands," he bit out, his grip on her nipples not loosening one bit.

"Fuck you!" He stretched the buds further.

"You're just another cowardly bully!" Her nipples were stretched to nearly twice their original size now.

"You don't deserve to hear those wor- KYAAAAAAAHHHH" she screamed unable to bear the pain as he mercilessly pulled on her sensitive buds. Never before had she cursed her feminine delicateness as she did in that very moment.

"Okay, okay! F-F-Fairy Tail should not have fought with Alvarez, I-I am a w-w-w-wench that deserves to l-lose to you," she mumbled out weakly, shame apparent on her face. Tears now began streaming down her face with abandon, her pride and stoicism as a Fairy Tail mage broken by this evil Alvarez mage.

"Not good enough, but I guess it'll work for now," he finally let go of her nipples, making them spring back to their original length, and Erza let out a breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding. She greedily gasped for air, filling her starved lungs and attempting to calm her heart that was beating erratically. She desperately wished that this was all a bad dream and that she'd wake up from it, her dignity and pride intact. She'd walk into the guild and all would be back to the way it was, before the conflict with Alvarez.

She was not as fortunate however – as though sensing the direction her thoughts had taken and to snap her back to reality, the Desert King twisted her nipples painfully. He had initially intended to let her catch her breath before continuing his fun, but the prone and flushed form of the voluptuous dame sprawled across the bed, crying her eyes out was just begging for his attention.

"Hng-nnaaaaaahhh!" Erza screamed, her cheeks wet with tears as she was put through yet more torturous stimulation.

Glancing down, Ajeel noticed that her previously pristine-white strawberry-patterned underwear now had a damp patch where her vulva lay, twitching in arousal. It only served to stroke his already bloated ego that he could elicit such a response out of an unwilling subject. If she was already getting wet, he could only imagine how wonderfully wet and tight she would be when he finally decided to penetrate her. Pausing for a moment, he dipped a hand down her panties and brushed over her damp pussy lips, rubbing them to smear the thick, milky fluid around her coochie. The slimy, cloudy fluid felt smooth around his fingers as he slathered it all around her hairless mound, reveling in her look of mild discomfort. She looked as though she wanted to curse and spit in his face, but he doubted she'd do much but cry helplessly for a while after the mild humiliation she'd just suffered.

Bringing his fingers to his nose, he inhaled the scent of something that smelled like…bread? Baked dough? He wasn't complaining, it wasn't an unpleasant scent. Getting a wicked idea, he roughly shoved his fingers into her mouth past her plump red lips, and ordered her to suck on his fingers. She initially resisted, but after a few harsh slaps, obliged him meekly and sucked her own fluids off his fingers, scrunching her face as she did so.

Dipping his head, he peppered a few kisses all over her flushed breasts, enjoying the feeling of the soft boobflesh giving way. The maiden under him closed her eyes and tried to ignore the things she was being put through. He then bit her hard, making a drop of blood trickle out of the small wound he left on her tit. Sucking on it, he groaned at the metallic taste of blood on his tongue as her woundly closed up almost immediately, leaving behind a hickey as a mark of shame. Admiring his handiwork, he had to admit to himself that the crimson-haired lass looked better when she was battered and bruised. It gave her a slightly tomboyish, battle-hardened appeal. As much as he hated losing to anyone, he grudgingly admitted to himself that there was something extremely sexy about femme fatales.

"Y-you asshole," Erza muttered to herself, hoping that he didn't hear her. Oh, how she wished that she could bash his head in for all he had submitted her to thus far. As with all other Fairy Tail mages, she was strongly against killing her opponents, be they ordinary run-of-the-mill thugs or exceedingly evil dark mages. For this fiend though, she swore she'd make an exception.

As though to further emphasize her powerlessness, Ajeel Ramal stuck out his tongue and circle her areola, feeling every curve and bump of the flesh under his tastebuds. She shuddered and recoiled in disgust at the feeling, before shrieking in surprise as he latched onto her right nipple without warning, and sucked hard. She felt her rosebud bloom with pleasure as the congregation of nerve endings was stimulated all at once. Even as he sucked on her right teat and twisted her left, Erza moaned the way only a hyper-sensitive mare could. He sucked and bit incessantly at the rubbery nub that decorated her already-beautiful bangers.

"Ooooooohnnnn," she moaned, slightly grateful for the sand-chains holding her hands in place because if not for them, she feared that she might have pushed the head of the man abusing her closer to her bosom out of sheer instinct.

Over the next ten minutes, her captor alternated between her breasts and sucked greedily on them, occupying the other breast with his free hand, eliciting the lewdest mewls out of her. All of a sudden, he felt a strange, thick and creamy sensation on his tongue. The slightly sweet and warm fluid tantalised his taste buds. Pulling away, he pinched her nipples and gathered some of the fluid on his fingers to inspect them closer.

"Milk! Look at you, lactating from the pleasure. For someone who was against this at the beginning, you're enjoying this a little too much, aren't you?"

Erza wanted to deny his accusations, but couldn't do much when her own body had decided to betray her. Her lips let loose moans of pleasure and her breasts released sweet, sweet milk from the overstimulation. With all this, it was hard for her to say she felt nothing from the relentless assault on her breasts. And to think, he hadn't even gotten to her love-hole yet.

Latching onto her mammilla yet again, he suckled greedily, trying to draw more of her nutritious milk and guzzled it up. Meanwhile, Erza felt a different sensation from her breasts, as though she were meant to be milked in such a way. She felt sullied, yet the sensation in her breasts felt so…right. When he finally let her breasts go, she was red all over from the situation, and her cheeks were flushed with arousal. Her breaths were heavy and laboured, and her throat was parched from vocalizing her pleasure. While he had stopped his ministrations, her stimulation had not stopped, and her teats now leaked breast milk with complete abandon, the liquid now flowing freely over her globes.

"Gah, I can't wait any longer. Time for me to have my fun!" Ajeel said as he ripped his sash and hakama pants off, casting them to the side. Laying her eyes on his enlarged member now dangling freely, Erza felt a growing sense of dread.

"W-what? What are you going to do?" she questioned as threateningly as she could, with a flushed face, tear-stained cheeks and damp panties. Neglecting to give her an answer, Ajeel rubbed her milk all over her breasts, watching it shine in the light. That would suffice as lube, he figured. He wanted to take her so bad right then and there, with her sweat-matted hair and her milk-glazed mounds. However that would have to wait, as he had so much planned for her before the main event. He'd make her beg for it before he finally obliged her, and himself of course. For now, he desperately needed to relieve himself before he could go any further. His erection was getting painfully hard. He'd spent every day around scantily-clad babes like Dimaria and Brandish, but nothing had gotten him quite as hard as he was now with the red-haired slut before him. And that was saying something. God, if only he'd come across her way before this…

Gathering more of her milk, he rubbed it along his length before setting it in the valley of her breasts, sandwiching it between her massive bust such that only the tip could be seen outside her beautiful cleavage. Pushing her breasts together, he instantly groaned at the marvellous feeling enveloping his penis. Her perfectly firm yet soft bazonkas seemed to massage his length lovingly, coaxing his essence. Had he been a lesser man, he'd have probably climaxed on the spot, but the Desert King held off his orgasm. He didn't want to finish before he enjoyed his harlot to the fullest. Erza looked positively mortified as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side in shame, scrunching up in disgust and repulsion. Never had she even imagined that she would be treated like a common whore by some asshole of an enemy.

Wasting no time, Ajeel rocked his hips back and forth, moving his rod through the tunnel of her twin balloons, groaning with every sensation that ran through him. He'd had a few prostitutes service him with their breasts before, but none of them matched the wonderful feeling of fucking this pair of balloons lubed with milk underneath him. It was a feeling like never before. All the while, her nipples sprayed milk wildly, making the sheets around her darken as they soaked in her life-giving lactose. Squeezing her breasts closer to each other, he continually thrusted, making her grunt and gasp as her boobs were molded by the hard pole between them and the solid hands pressing against them on either side.

Seeing her embarrassed expression, he deduced that she'd probably never serviced a man with her tits before. Such a pity. On the other hand, he was positively jubilant that he was the first person to have the finest pair of jugs in Fiore wrapped around his dick. Closing his eyes and letting out a deep moan, Ajeel swore that the valley of her breasts felt as tight and hot as a virgin pussy. Losing himself in the throes of twisted ecstasy, her continued his pendulum-like movements, the glistening cock-head sinking back into her jello bags before jutting back out with every thrust.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll know how to service a man with all your body…not that you're going to get to service anyone other than me," he cackled madly. Pausing occasionally in his crazed rutting, he pinched her nipples and scooped up a little of her milk to lick it off his fingers. She was turning out to be the perfect whore, matching all of his tastes and fetishes.

He continued to pleasure himself using her honkers for what seemed to her like forever, before she cried herself hoarse and felt his prick twitch against the walls of her tits.

"I'm gonna cum! Open your mouth!" he ordered her, to which she protested immediately, shaking her head and keeping her mouth tightly shut.

"Open UP!" Ajeel yelled, agitated by her stubbornness before he decided to take matters into his own hands. Pinching her nose tightly, he waited until she ran out of breath and her mouth opened, gasping for air. Immediately, he roughly shoved his dick into her mouth and ravaged her throat, making her gag repeatedly, eyes rolling into the back of her head. He rutted against her face for a little while before cumming. Erza was determined to bite his dick off the moment he entered her mouth, but was distracted by the feeling of his hard rod knocking against the back of her throat and making her gag, followed by a warm and viscous fluid running down her throat. It tasted mildly of salt and bleach, making her attempt to spit it out. However her captor was having none of it, as he plugged her mouth with his oversized penis.

"Here's something to wet your throat, hehehe. Swallow it, bitch! Or you can keep gagging on my cock," he threatened, before Erza decided to comply with his demands in favour of precious air. She made a face as she swallowed the disgusting cum, grimacing at the sensation of it sticking to her throat. Pulling out, the tip of his dick expelled more of his secretions, splattering her face with semen. Ajeel admired his handiwork as the sounds of her coughing wetly and wheezing rang through his ears. Now she looked like a proper slut, decorated with the cum of an alpha male. Her form now resembled what he'd had in mind for her. Her face was tomato-red, heaving chest flushed, and panties now properly drenched.

'Oh god, I can still taste his disgusting semen…what did I do to deserve this?' try as she might, Erza couldn't get the lingering taste off her tastebuds.

The collar around her neck and cum-covered face completed the image of a sex slave. He decided that it was now time for him to shower her aching cunt with attention. Dispelling his sand chains, he narrowly dodged a kick from her, before forcefully flipping her over onto her front such that her lower half was hanging off the edge of the bed and her knees barely touched the floor. Laying down on her, he pinned her back to the bed with his body weight, avoiding her flailing limbs and attempts to elbow him in the face.

"Let! Me! Go!" Erza punctuated each word with a sharp jab with her elbow, frustrated that she hadn't been able to take advantage of her momentary freedom. The ease with which Ajeel dodged her attempts to throw him off only served to irritate her further. Her incessant squirms against his body and her full rear rubbing up against his crotch only served to make him hard yet again. However, Ajeel gathered his thoughts and re-summoned his sand chains and secured her to the bed in her current position. Even after his quarry had been rendered unable to escape, he continued to lean his body weight on her for a little longer. The curve of her back snaking lithely in contact with his skin, she unwittingly ground her round rump against his lust-fueled groin as he held her in place, relishing in the feeling. As the soft flesh massaged his rock-hard erection, he closed his eyes and imagined her huge, voluminous butt completely covered in his thick semen. All of a sudden, she stopped grinding against him when she realized that she was unknowingly pleasuring him, making him groan in mild disappointment.

"Well, there goes my fun. Oh well, I needed to move on to the next step anyway," he lustfully whispered and blew a hot breath down the shell of her ear before biting on her earlobe, nibbling on it to savour more of her fearful expression. The scarlet knightess shuddered and recoiled, trying to sink further into the bed to get away from the person on top of her.

Stepping back, he took a moment to appreciate her amazing ass stuck out into the air, for his appraisal. He hadn't noticed it before, but the dame had a perfect hourglass figure. Not only did she have huge boobs, she also had wide child-birthing hips and a perfect bubble butt. It made him wonder, how did such a gifted female decide to be a mage? She could've made a living as a model, dancer or even a celebrity whore. Rubbing his calloused hands over her full buttocks, he savoured her smooth curves and paused every now and then to squeeze her plump cheeks between his fingers. She gasped at the feeling of his cold fingers having their way with her firm ass. Staring at her pale, unblemished skin, a cruel thought struck him. HE wondered how beautiful she'd look with her face twisted in pain, her smooth back and ass speckled with marks.

Creating a whip made out of sand, he decided to give her a chance to redeem herself before having his fun. "You refused to call me a god earlier, didn't you? Now I'll make sure you scream out to the world that I'm your master, and regret ever looking down on me."

Titania looked to her side in trepidation as the sand whip was dangled in front of her face and trailed all over her back as though to stimulate her. The coarse grains of sand dragged across her skin, teasing and sending tingles down her spine. She might've found the act kinky if not for the person putting her through it. However, she had no plans of bending to his will. She had endured worse pains, and wouldn't let this cheap shot get the best of her.

Raising his hand up high in the air, he brought the whip down with an almighty 'crack', the tip of the cord snapping painfully before retracting.

"AaaiIIEEEEE!" she let out a blood-curdling scream in response, not expecting the action to hurt half as much as it did. Giving her no room for reprieve, he brought the whip cracking down again and again on her back, tearing the very surface of her skin from her back. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it sure left her skin searing in pain. Wherever the sand touched her, she felt as though branded in long-vertical lines with an iron, burning the very skin and flesh off of her.

"Now beg me for forgiveness. Beg me to forgive your foolishness in thinking you could ever beat me. Beg me to forgive your pathetic guild for being such a thorn in our sides! Beg me to punish you. And you will refer to me as master from here on," he ordered her, waiting for her to submit to him.

However, she defiantly refused to oblige him, "Fuck you, scum!"

"Obviously words don't work on you. Maybe some tender loving care from this will change your mind," he threatened before whipping her across the back again, eliciting a scream.

He repeatedly flogged and lashed her with his tool, making her wail pitifully for him to stop.

"AAAAAAUGHHHH! P-please stop! Please nononoNOOOAAAAUUUHHH!" she begged him, but to no avail.

"You know the magic words. I'm not going to stop until you say them."

As stubborn as Erza was, Ajeel was equally as determined, if not more, to make her grovel at his feet like a common bitch would. He was bent on reducing the prideful woman to a snivelling slut at his feet. With every lash of the flexile sand, he left dark maroon marks on her back that crisscrossed in a grotesquely arousing fashion. Some of the earlier marks had already begun to fade lightly and recede a little from their agitated state, while several other had turned an ugly purple due to ruptured capillaries and internal clotting. It delighted him to see the results of his cruel treatment.

Perhaps her back had had enough. Moving on, he began to lash just as violently at her buttocks, chuckling to himself as the round globes jiggled and shook with each crack. At this point, Erza's wails had progressed to all-out bawling as her soft, fat-abundant booty could not take as much of a beating as her back could. She felt each snap of the sand cords with greater intensity as they made her nerve endings flare with agony. She wished so bad that this were a nightmare that would end soon, but the fully conscious part of her mind kept reminding her of the constant pain and that everything she currently experienced was completely real. Deep down in her subconscious, she realised with a little dread and reluctance that she was actually enjoying the rough treatment.

Ever since a very young age, Erza had resorted to putting herself through pain to drown the guilt of leaving her companions behind in the Tower of Heaven. She readily accepted the wounds and scars from battle as self-imposed penance for her weakness and failure to save her friends. Over the years, it had become ingrained in her so much that she had come to appreciate pain on a greater level, not unlike a masochist. She cursed the fact that ever since she'd fallen under the mercy of the Sand King, he had pushed all the right buttons in the worst ways. She wanted so bad to be able to scream confidently in his face that nothing he did aroused her, but she would be lying if she said so. While she was perfectly capable of lying, her bodily reactions were traitorously honest.

That was something that Ajeel Ramal did not fail to notice. His keen, battle-trained eyes caught the increasing wetness in between her legs, and at some point, noticed that she'd visibly dripped a few cloudy white droplets of her juices that trickled down her thighs. So she was a masochist after all. That didn't matter to him. He loved dishing out the pain, and that was all that mattered. Whether or not the other party liked to receive it was of no concern or consequence to him. In his distraction, he accidentally whipped her vertically upwards, causing the cords to snake between her legs and snap across her labia.

Her reaction was almost instantaneous. Her eyes widened and she threw her head back to let out the most high-pitched and drawn-out scream yet, letting him know just how much agony she was in. Once the initial shock of the pain spread through her loins, she shrank into herself and bawled, unable to take it anymore.

"P-please! N-no more!"

He raised his whip, smirking maliciously.

"N-NO! Stop, please! I'll say it, I'll say it!"

"I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry master! I'm sorry on behalf of Fairy Tail! P-please d-discipline me master. Master, please, no more," she whimpered pitifully, only vaguely remembering his ridiculous demands from before.

"That's good. As a reward, we won't be using this anymore. Instead, we'll be using some old-fashioned methods."

The disgraced knightess only barely registered that he said he was going to stop using the whip, and thanked the heavens for it. Not paying any mind to what he might do to her next, she was only grateful that the torturous experience with the whip was over.

Looking upon her bruised behind with approval, he ran his hands over the red marks on her ass, making her whimper every time his fingers touched a particularly sore, raw spot. "Now we're going to be doing some old-fashioned spanking. Every time I spank you, you're going to count out loud, and refer to me as master. We'll do ten slaps, but every time you make a mistake, you're going to start again from one. Is that clear?" he spoke slowly and deliberately, knowing fully well that his slave now feared him, her arrogance from earlier completely gone.

"Y-yes," she whispered.

"Yes WHAT?!" he slapped her, hard.

"Y-YES MASTER!" she squealed, feeling the pain from the flog marks flare up again.

"Let's start then."

SMACK

"One, m-m-master!"

SMACK

"Two, master!"

SMACK. He hit her particularly hard just because he felt like it. Her heart-shaped rump was practically begging to be hit.

"KYAAHH!"

"That's not a number, Scarlet. We'll start again from one," he ordered and delivered another hard slap before she could even try to protest.

"O-one master!"

SPANK

"T-two, master!"

SLAP

"Three, master!" At this point, she was sobbing openly, not caring if he saw her. He'd already stripped her of her pride and dignity, what was there left for her to lose?

This time, he went for the other cheek, watching it redden under his palms.

"Four, m-master!"

SMACK

"F-five!" "Master!" she added hastily, not wanting to incur his wrath.

SMACK

"Six, m-master!"

Feeling a little more cruel, he slapped her ass extremely hard. To her credit, she sounded off the number as per his orders, despite wincing particularly painfully and sobbing a little louder.

"S-S-SEVEN, MASTER!"

SPANK

"EIGHT, MASTER, P-PLEASE,"

Her pussy was twitching erratically in between slaps, much to his appreciation.

"MASTER, NINE!"

He then delivered the loudest spank, watching her assflesh contort and return to the original shape, her hips instinctively raising a little.

"T-TEEEENNNN MASTER OH GOD PLEASE NO MORE, I'M SORRY MASTER I'M SORRYYY!" she wailed into the sheets, her tears running freely down her face and distorting her words. He watched for a while as she sobbed. Proud warrior Titania, the only one to ever conquer Pandemonium, and one of the mages in the running for the Ten Wizard Saints. To have her sobbing and her pussy sopping wet before his impatient eyes was a wet dream come true. He was sure countless other males had fantasised about this very scene before, but none were as fortunate or as powerful to make that fantasy come true. Her lobster-red fanny and her dripping wet cunt made for a real sight. Her entire shaved pubic area and buttcheeks were now coated in her pungent, milky ejaculate. The thick, cloudy fluid also ran freely down the insides of her thighs, not quite reaching her knees yet. The very sight made him want to bury himself in her right then and there. Not yet though. He would make her beg for his cock before he gave it to her.

The Desert King gave her derriere a few more light slaps appreciatively, clasping some of the firm flesh under his palms and massaging it. Reaching her soaked twat, he ran his fingers over the surface, mapping out her vulva in his mind by touching her wherever his fingertips could reach. Within seconds, his fingers were completely coated in her sticky release, which he took as lubricant before rubbing her folds eagerly. She was now moaning quietly, unable to hide her pleasure after all she had been through so far. His previous ministrations had left her pussy extremely sensitive and she now felt every touch, every movement of his fingers on her hairless mound. Spreading her lips, he found himself attracted to the dark-pink flesh of her aroused vagina.

When he found her clit, he pressed a finger onto it, immediately rolling it around. The effect was instantaneous, as Erza threw her head back and squealed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she was graced with the sudden spike of pleasure. Looking at her now, one would not recognise the strong, proud knight that she once was. They would only see a girl, one who relished in the pleasure of the body just as any other ordinary female would.

Rolling her nub around a little more, he flicked at it and pinched it to send shocks of pain and pleasure through her body. Never before had he lowered himself to the level of giving cunnilingus to his previous partners, but now he was overwhelmed with the desire to taste her. Squatting down, he held her ass in place and moved closer to her before licking the copious amounts of juices off her labia, and nipping at her clit. Deciding that she tasted pretty tangy and not bad at all, he continued sucking her fluids greedily. Not that she needed the excess lubricant anyways.

"Hhhnn-aaaaaahhhh!" Erza let out a languid moan, unconsciously pushing her ass further into his face, spreading her legs to give him better access.

Withdrawing from her coochie, Ajeel stuck out his middle finger and stuck them into her eager opening up to the first joint, circling the outermost ring of muscles with the tip of his finger. The muscles held firmly and didn't give way easily to his probing finger. Her sphincter was extremely tight, and he barely managed to insert a single finger. He could only imagine how wonderfully tight she would be when he finally filled her up with his prick. Without warning, he plunged the rest of his finger deep into her yearning pussy, making her stifle a gasp. He forcibly pushed his finger deeper, parting the sticky walls of her tight cavern. He might've thought her a virgin if he didn't know better.

The Spriggan moved his finger back and forth inside her warm tunnel with increasing frequency, making her mewl in pleasure. It elated him to see that he'd managed to make her openly express pleasure, despite the fact that she still hated him to the core. He knew for a fact that if he released his ropes right now, she'd try to kill him yet again, but for now she was completely at his mercy and moaning in unmasked enjoyment. With just a single finger, he could feel every bump in the walls of her twat. He noted with some measure of amazement that every time he pulled his finger out, her walls moved back into place and packed themselves tightly against each other. He'd been finger-fucking her for a while now and she was no less tight than she was when he first inserted his digit into her. It was time to take things up a notch. He harshly jammed a finger into her up to the point where it was attached to his hand.

"HhhyaAUUUUUU!" the requip mage let out a loud wail of satisfaction as the digits filled her up, making her clench onto them like her life depended on it. Ajeel scissored his fingers, spreading her insides in an attempt to loosen them even if just a little. Once he felt that her sphincter was relaxed enough to accommodate both his fingers, he began to finger-fuck her rapidly, jamming his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Every time he drew his digits out, she inhaled sharply, and every time he jammed back into her, she let out the breath she had been holding, in a cry of gratification. Each thrust of his fingers made a squelching noise as her packed, wet walls were parted, forcing her overflowing juices out of her orifice in short splashes. Continuously pleasuring her with his fingers, he could see just how wet she actually was, her womanly fluids positively pouring out of her tiny slit and forming a small puddle on the polished wooden floor under her. His palms slapped against her clitoris in wet slaps, adding to her pleasure. In her lust-clouded state, Erza realized that the stimulation from the previous breast-play and spanking had left her more prone to the pleasure he was subjecting her to.

Heat building up in the pit of her stomach, the red-haired mage sensed her impending orgasm. Not wanting her captor to realize just how much of an effect it had on her, she attempted to stifle her moans by biting onto the sheets. Ajeel felt her walls clench even tighter around his fingers, if that was even possible. Realising that she was close to her climax, he pulled out of her right before her build-up peaked. Her betrayed expression brought him immeasurable glee.

"What the f-," she was about to curse him for denying her the release she had been craving, but went silent when she saw the warning look on his face.

"What's that, Titania? Do I hear complaints from you? And were you about to address me without respect"

"N-no," she stuttered out.

"No what?" he gave her one last chance to submit to him.

"No m-master," she grudgingly bit out. Oh, how she wished she had control of her magic now.

"Hmm, not bad. And here I thought we were going to need another punishment session. Keep up the good behaviour and I might even reward you with an orgasm," he teased her, fingers snaking towards her love canal again. With a loud squelch, he plunged yet again into her needy depths. Unfortunately for Erza though, her build-up had receded. That was not to say that she didn't feel any pleasure, though. As the sand mage continually finger-fucked her again, she felt herself reaching the plateau of pleasure yet again, towards sweet, sweet release.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cuuuumm," she cried out, unable to stifle her voice.

"No, I don't think so, slut."

She groaned in irritation as he pulled out of her yet again, making her pussy twitch in want.

The next time he ravaged her needy cunt with his fingers, she knew all too well that he wouldn't let her have the climax she wanted. Yet, she couldn't stop the pleasure from building up all over again, bringing her closer and closer to another disappointing drop. After being denied countless times in a row, she was a mere few straws away from losing her mind.

"W-what do you want?! Why aren't you letting me cum! Isn't it enough that you've humiliated me for so long?" she demanded trying to sound as intimidating as possible, though it was nowhere near convincing with her tear-stained cheeks, red nose and hips bucking against thin air.

That earned her a sharp slap, a lesson to remind her not to talk back to her captor. "Now, you're going to admit to me that you're just my bitch. You're going to make sure everyone fighting down there in Fiore can hear your voice."

When Erza remained silent, defiant still, he went back to pleasuring her. He'd just have to keep up the treatment until she finally broke, which she eventually would. Crying softly to herself, Erza moved her hips in tandem with his hands, trying to do her part in working out an orgasm. It was futile, however, as Ajeel brought her to the brink of an orgasm for what was probably the seventh time, before leaving her pussy empty and hungry. She bucked her hips and tried to grind her ass into his hands in a desperate attempt to get that last push towards her orgasm, but found herself rutting against air. Changing tactics, she tried to rub her thighs together to reach the climax she had come to crave so much in the past few hours, but failed as the Spriggan held her legs apart, ensuring that there was nothing she could use to pleasure herself.

Letting go of her pride, she muttered out, "I'm your bitch! There, now please let me cum," she tried her best to be polite.

"Come on Scarlet, you can do better than that," he sneered.

"I-I'm your Fairy bitch," she said, a little louder this time.

"Not loud enough!" he yelled, slapping her pussy hard, making her squirm in pain. He then slapped her pussy and ass cheeks a few more times just for good measure. "And use some creativity, you don't sound like you want to cum bad enough!"

"I-I'm-," sucking in a deep breath to brace herself for what would be the most shameless act in her life thus far, "I'M YOUR SLUTTY FAIRY BITCH! I EXIST ONLY FOR YOUR PLEASURE! Now please please please let me cum," she screamed, her voice softening and begging towards the end.

"Not bad, slut."

For the umpteenth time, he drove his fingers into her still-tight pussy, enjoying how her walls fluttered around him, still agitated from being denied their orgasm. It held some form of appeal to him, to make this scarlet maiden grovel at his feet metaphorically to be allowed to cum, and to see her in her basest form, attempting to satisfy her basest desires as a female.

"Yes yes YES I'm gonna cum, please please make me cum OOOOHHHHH!" she wailed, rutting hard against his fingers.

To her immense frustration and disappointment though, he left her wanting yet again, without the release she craved so badly. She shot him a betrayed look, unable to summon the strength to even behave defiantly towards him and give him bad attitude.

"Oops. Too bad Titania, looks like my fingers alone can't make you come. Fortunately for you though, I have something here that might be able to help you with that," he gestured towards his extremely hard and stiff penis. While earlier she had been disgusted at the sight of his erection, now she looked positively hungry and shot him looks of unbridled lust.

"I-I guess it can't be helped then. Looks like I have no choice but to let you penetrate me," Erza stuttered out, trying her best to appear disinterested. Nevertheless, Ajeel saw through her thinly veiled desperation.

"No, no Titania. I want you to beg for it. None of that false pride. You've already lost your pride and dignity, there's no way you can show your face around the people you once knew, after being broken by me, for my needs. Now all that's left for you is pleasure. If you want it, you know exactly what I want you to say," he whispered into her ear, full of malice. However unlike the previous times he had done so, this time she didn't recoil from him. She had no dignity left to put up a brave front, nothing to keep up a façade for.

"I-I'm your slut, master. Please fuck me with your thick cock and make me cum. Please master I want your cock inside me," she pleaded, truly desiring nothing more than to be filled with his man meat.

"Good girl. As promised, you'll get your reward. But before that, there's one more thing you need to do to earn my dick," he undid the chains that had held her in place. To his immense satisfaction, she did not try to escape or to fight back this time. Instead, she remained on her knees, rubbing her cuffed wrists and licking her lips, waiting for his command. When he gestured to his stiff pole, she understood exactly what he meant. Brushing her scarlet locks out of her face, she leaned closer to his cock and placed a tender kiss on the crown. That did it for her, and broke the spell. Like a seasoned cock-slut, she now languidly licked the underside of his cock, following the slight arch. Slathering her saliva all over the rod, she lubed his tool up with the hunger only a cock-craved whore could possess. The sooner she satisfied him, the sooner he'd allow her to cum, after all. Once his length was sufficiently wet, she wasted no time in taking the tip into her mouth, sucking hard while moving her hands up and down the remaining length.

Gaining more confidence, she swallowed more of his dick, taking it to the point where it knocked against her tonsils. At this point, she gagged violently and decided not to bite off more than she could chew. Bobbing her head up and down his length like the most experienced cocksuckers, she peered up at him and held his gaze with her chocolate-brown eyes as though she didn't have an oversized penis halfway down her throat. Every time she bobbed along his prick, her gag reflex kicked in, producing the lewdest of sounds.

Glug, glug, glug, she worked his penis expertly. It wasn't her first time giving someone a blowjob before, she thought to herself as a pink-haired mage came to mind.

"Not bad," Ajeel praised her.

Empowered by her master's appreciation, Erza sucked harder and faster. However, this wasn't nearly enough for the Sand King, who decided to take things into his own hands. Quite literally. Grabbing the back of her head, he held her in place while his own hips moved rapidly, jetting his cock in and out of her mouth. He face-fucked her hard for a while, before pushing his entire length into her throat, not caring whether or not she felt comfortable with his girth lodged in her gullet. Her mouth felt so warm and tight, it was nearly comparable to the tightest of pussies. The soft insides of her cheeks complemented the tightness of her throat, making it feel heavenly. Holding off his orgasm, he held her head in place and let his dong rest in her cavity, making her gasp for breath around his dick. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the lack of air, and some of her saliva was forced out of her nostrils, the remainder flowing down the corners of her stretched mouth, drooling down her "ahegao" face.

Abruptly withdrawing from her warm mouth, he allowed her to catch her breath while he recomposed himself. It wouldn't do to cum too soon after all, when they hadn't even gotten to the main event. Erza coughed and gagged, saliva and spittle flying out of her mouth as she hunched over, gasping for breath. While it wasn't exactly comfortable, she felt incredibly aroused being dominated and choked by his thick cock.

"Now for the main event. Lay on your back," he ordered, to which she complied almost immediately, with almost exaggerated eagerness.

"Yes, master. Please fuck me until I scream," she pleaded.

"Oh trust me, I won't stop even if you scream," he warned. By now, her labia had swollen greatly from the blood rush caused by the constant stimulation. He pushed two fingers inside her again, making her slightly worried that he was going to deny her another climax. However, she didn't have the luxury of guessing as she was once again left a moaning, writhing mess under his ministrations.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, please let me cum!" she pleaded pitifully, but he pulled his digits out of her, making her look like she was on the verge of tears yet again.

"Oh, you're not going to cum from my fingers. Like I said, only one thing is going to make you cum today," he smirked, before pointing his meaty crown at her slit and rubbing it against her velvety lips. Her slippery vestibule stretched easily to slide over his member, sucking it in. Feeling the sweltering heat of her exquisite cunt, the last strands of his patience burned away, and he carelessly rammed his dick into her tight opening, pushing half his length into her.

Having had nothing more than a couple of fingers in her for the day, she felt her walls being stretched to unimaginable levels, her vagina stretching uncomfortably to accommodate the impressive girth and length. She was only glad that his member wasn't any bigger than it already was. However, the sudden penetration elicited more than just a little pleasure from her, eclipsing the pain she felt. Not waiting for her to adjust to his sudden intrusion, Ajeel began to work his meat pole in and out of her, trying to stuff more of his meat into her but failing due to how tight she was. He felt the bumpy ridges of her soft walls hug his bent, veiny dick perfectly, leaving no space between them. He pulled out a little just to see her insides clutching desperately to his tool, and trying to suck him back in. Every time he thrust back in, the walls parted again to give way to the foreign object.

Two more thrusts were all it took to push Erza over the threshold of her pleasure, bringing her to a screaming climax. Her orgasm hit her with the force of an airship, making her eyes roll completely into the back of her head, and her tongue loll limply out of her mouth.

"HHHYAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she screamed with immense sexual gratification, her back arching unnaturally to allow her to throw her head back and let her orgasm wash over her. Never had she experienced such an orgasm during her previous masturbation sessions or with her previous partners. She supposed that this was the result of being denied release multiple times. She felt numb all over her body except for her womanly parts. Her pussy twitched and fluttered madly from the stimulation and her breasts vibrated, nipples jutting out sharply, accentuated by her arched back.

Ajeel felt her pussy grip his dick even more tightly – if that was even possible – as though to rip it off and keep it within her. Shortly after, he felt a flood of her orgasmic juices shoot out of her from around his dick with incredibly high pressure. Her fluids stained the insides of her thighs and his pelvic regions, the remainder pooling at their feet.

Erza's face was frozen in her state of catatonic euphoria, the only giveaway that she was awake and alive being her bosom that heaved with each breath, and her constantly-twitching body. He supposed that she'd already been fucked silly (and they'd only just started). Seeing as she was currently unresponsive, Ajeel decided to get his remaining length into her, using her cum as lubricant. Taking in a deep breath, he held tightly onto her soft, meaty hips and slammed himself up to the hilt in a single thrust. Contrary to his expectations, she didn't react to it save for a soft squeak.

Ajeel had to admit, she had the best pussy out of all the partners he had so far. Being completely inside her could only be described as 'heaven'. Her soft heat was like a furnace, but it felt so stimulating to his penis. He looked down at her and saw that she was still unresponsive, however it didn't bother him in the least. She didn't need to respond in order to be able to pleasure him.

With that thought, he slowly pulled out until only the crown of his cock was holding her small vagina open. It was extremely pleasurable for him, enhanced by how tightly her walls seemed to grip him, preventing him from leaving her cavern. When he pulled out, it seemed that he'd turn her twat inside-out as well.

Now, Ajeel was not a very patient man, even when it came to his daily affairs. He wasn't patient when it came to being served breakfast. He wasn't patient when he had to wait for all the spriggans to arrive before a meeting could be held. He wasn't patient when he was told to wait before Alvarez could wage war on Fairy Tail. Thus, it was only to be expected that he would not bother to be the least bit patient when it came to sex. Whenever he did it with Irene, he had to be patient though, as she was stronger than him (as much as he loathed to admit it). She was always the dominant one, setting the pace. In fact, he suspected that he got to fuck her only because she was horny and needed a fuck toy.

So, when he had a fine specimen of female eroticism lying before him, begging to be fucked, he was not going to be a patient man. Not waiting for Erza to recover, he immediately plunged right back into her sopping cunt, filling it up again with his cock meat. He repeated the action, pulling out slowly as far as he could to savour the tightness, then slamming as fast and hard as he could back into her, to feel his crown collide with her cervical sphincter that held firmly closed. The feeling of the ring of muscles kissing the crown of his penis only served to add to his pleasure.

Every time he thrust into her, a lewd squelching sound filled the room and when he pulled out, he heard a sweet suctioning sound and his dick would be completely slathered in pussy juice. It turned him on so much that he repeated the actions, trying to elicit more wet noises that rang like music in his ears. His pelvis also collided with her plump bottom, creating slapping noises that added to the symphony of sex.

He'd fucked her for a while already, and yet she was as tight as ever. Soon, the knightess recovered from her pleasurable coma and returned to her senses, only to be assaulted with more pleasure as she felt her insides being assaulted. At this point, she cared not that he was an enemy. All she cared about was that there was a hard dick inside of her, and she wanted it to bring her to the peak of pleasure again and again and again until she begged for mercy. Her moans of pleasure blended in with the squelching and slapping noises, further bolstering Ajeel's already bloated ego.

With renewed vigour, he fucked her harder and faster, now no longer caring for 'savouring the sensations'. All he wanted now was to fuck her hard and fast, like animals breeding. Hooking his elbows under her knees, he lifted her legs up slightly to his waist-level and pulled her lower body closer to himself. Leaning over her slightly, he resumed his fast pace, pounding her ferociously. He earnestly wanted to ravage her pussy so hard and loosen it, that she would be ruined for any other man. He wanted her to only remember the feeling of his own cock in her pussy, to crave it. For her to feel empty without his dick in her pussy.

At this point, she had begun to cry out in pleasure, babbling incoherent words. "Yeah, you like that, slut? Of course you would, this is all you're worth. This is the reason you were born – to be my cock-sleeve!" he growled at her maliciously, not slowing down or letting up in the slightest. He received more incoherent words in return, that he could only vaguely translate as "master" and "more". Pleased, he lowered his head to her breasts and sucked on her erect nipples, occasionally biting them.

Soon, she was cumming again, translucent juices splashing onto the bed and her pussy tightening painfully. At this, Ajeel did slow down and eventually stop, not wanting to cum too early. He didn't want to exhaust himself too soon, after all. There was so much more he wanted to do to her. Pulling himself completely out of her, he flipped her such that she was on all fours, except her upper body lay limply on the cot. Her magnificent ass was stuck out in the air and her back was perfectly arched, emphasizing her curves and bubble butt. She was still cumming, her cooch spasming uncontrollably. That wasn't his concern, though.

He stopped for a moment to admire her lobster-red ass, still littered with red marks from the whipping he'd given her earlier. Unable to resist himself, he gave her ass a few hard slaps, making sure to land each one on her raw skin, eliciting screams of pain from her. He noticed that her pussy was swollen and red but woefully absent of any abuse. Deciding to be slightly merciful, he merely pinched her clitoris and pulled on it harshly, making her scream and sob out again. However, she didn't dare argue with him, knowing that she was completely his property now.

Not wanting to delay the fun any further, he positioned himself behind her shapely rump and in one not-so-fluid movement, pushed himself into her pussy to the hilt. In no time he was back to his previous rhythm, pounding savagely into her warm cunt, making her cry out in response. As he thought, this position allowed him more access into her curved vagina, allowing him to reach slightly deeper into her. While he was still unable to push past her cervix, he was now able to slam harder into it, causing Erza to scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure every time he did so. He dug his fingers into her fleshy bottom, watching in fascination as it moulded itself to his hands, the soft assflesh squeezing through the gaps between his fingers. Every now and then he gave her rump a nice slap, watching it jiggle as her pussy tightened just a little around his dick.

After a while, he decided to increase the pace a little, and adjusted his grip on her. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her towards him, off the bed. He hooked his arms under her elbows and held her up, fucking her at an increased pace. He couldn't fuck her with longer strokes, but the new position allowed him to pound her with faster, shorter strokes and slam into her cervix much more rapidly. Now Erza was sobbing, begging for him to slow down as he violated her previously pristine pussy with his cock. She felt each rapid stroke with such intensity, considering that she had cummed twice already. Her sensitive pussy and cervix sent shocks of pleasure to her brain, making her unable to think clearly. In her fucked-silly state, all she was aware of was that she wanted the pleasure to never stop, and at the same time she wanted him to slow down, be more gentle on her petals.

Ajeel moved his hands to her breasts and squeezed them roughly, pulling her towards himself such that her back was now flush against his chest. Not letting up, he continued to rut against her and abuse her milk-covered tits. He relished the feeling of her plump, swollen pussy lips caressing his dick; and the feeling of her ample assflesh now squished between their bodies. Every time his pelvis smacked against her bottom with a lewd slap, his ballsack slapped against her clitoris, adding to her pleasure. Her juiced were now flowing in a steady stream down her thighs, pooling at her knees where she was connected to the ground. The constant supply of lubrication ensured that Ajeel could continue to fuck her endlessly, and the pleasure would not diminish, as her pussy provided the right amount of tightness and friction.

Pinching her nipples, he gathered more breast-milk in his fingers, bringing a hand up to her mouth and shoving his fingers inside roughly. Erza sucked greedily on her own milk, in her hazed state. Looking down at her ass, Ajeel was suddenly hit with an idea. He pushed her roughly back onto the bed, letting her fall onto her own breasts as her ass was now presented to him, for his perusal. Eyeing her twitching rosebud anus, he brought a milk-covered finger to it and circled the chocolate starfish with his digit.

Even in the state she was in, Erza must have retained some semblance of consciousness, as she immediately protested, at the same time moaning in response to the cock still stirring up her insides.

"Shut up, whore, are you arguing against your master?" Ajeel punctuated every word with a rough slap to her derriere, making her sob in pain. Not waiting for a reply, he immediately plunged his thumb up to the first joint, into her waiting rectum. To her credit, she was clean inside. Erza whined in pain and discomfort before resuming her moans of pleasure with every thrust of his cock into her pussy.

Once he had eased his entire finger into her much-tighter asshole, he fucked both her holes in a steady rhythm. Slam into her pussy completely, and as he pulled his dick out, he'd plunge his finger into her. He kept up the rhythm, ensuring that he fucked her at twice the rate. Soon, her moans and cries turned into gibberish as she was put in a constant state of euphoria and orgasm.

Vaguely, the Sand King wondered if he could train other whores like this and rent them out to others in exchange for loyalty and favours. Perhaps. This particular whore though, he decided he'd keep for himself. She was too exquisite to be shared with anybody else. Even as his thoughts continued down their path, he continued to pound into her incessantly. At this point, the Queen of the Fairies was now screaming with complete abandon, and begging for him to stop. Begging for him not to break her. However, he paid her no heed. He had achieved his goal, after all.

Squelch. Squelch. Squelch.

With every plunge, her pussy expelled cloudy juices to make space for his rod. The orgasmic excretions squeezed their way out of her nearly-airtight pussy from around his cock. Her mind now numb from the pleasure, he noted with satisfaction that she was now staining the wooden surface of the cot with her drool. He realized vaguely that he was approaching his climax and redoubled his efforts. He was determined to mark her insides with his secretions, making sure that she was his property, completely.

With one last thrust, he fitted his cockhead against her cervical ring and held her in place, cumming. She registered the twitching of his cock before it exploded, releasing torrents of hot liquid into her pussy. Some of it shot straight through the opening in her cervix, straight into her womb. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, at the pleasurable feeling of warm, thick liquid coating her insides and clinging to her walls. Ajeel groaned as he let loose another surge of semen into her.

"Hah, take that, bitch. This is all you're good for. To be a cum dump. I'm gonna keep you around – someday you'll be useful as a brood mare. You'll be perfect for me to continue my family line. Imagine how powerful the children of Titania, and the almighty Sand God will be!" he boasted. "Too bad, the Queen of the Fairies isn't worth shit anymore."

As he pulled completely out of her, Erza let herself finally catch a breath, and became aware of the liquid coagulating slowly inside of her. The thick, sticky semen seemed to cling to itself and to her insides, making her feel like she was filled with slimy goo. There was a time when she would have been disgusted, but having been put through the degradation and humiliation that she had gone through today, she was only mildly aroused by the sensation. Ajeel's words about her being a brood mare barely registered in her mind. She vaguely realised that meant she'd get fucked like this more often in the future, and let out a sigh of pleasure.

Looking down at Erza, Ajeel felt a sense of accomplishment. He'd broken her both physically and mentally now. Her previously pristine skin now littered with scars, her beautiful tits endlessly leaking milk, and her pussy now soaked with her own juices, leaking his semen onto the cot. Looking at her twitching anus, he realized that the fun wasn't quite over yet. There was one hole of hers that he had yet to mark with his cum.


End file.
